


One day he’ll realize that these feeling aren’t going away.

by Reality_Runaway



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Sick Fic, Swearing, Their in High School k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Runaway/pseuds/Reality_Runaway
Summary: It’s freshman year of high school and Peter and Jason are rooming together again. Their affection towards each other start to grow, and eventually blooms into something more than they both ever expected.





	One day he’ll realize that these feeling aren’t going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Bare fic. So sorry if it’s shit, this is also only my third fic. I’m not really happy with it? I only like the beginning of this chapter, but I guess you’ll have to read for yourself. 
> 
> Also, I’ll probably change the title. Ugh I’m terrible at titles.

Jason thinks it started the first day he got sick at St. Cecilia's.

From the moment he woke up he felt fucking awful. His terrible alarm blaring in his ear wasn't a pleasant way to start his morning. He wished he was a deep sleeper like his roommate, Peter, who slept on the top bunk above Jason. He was completely undisturbed by the noise as he quietly snored as he continued to sleep. But Jason was an incredibly light sleeper, who often woke up in the middle of the night, so the best he could do was get a better fucking alarm clock.

Jason sat up from his bed and swung his legs over the edge. He put his elbows on his knees resting his head in his hands. God, he felt like shit. He had a massive headache that seemed to be growing worse. Plus everything felt too hot, he couldn’t really breath properly. After inhaling slowly he got up from his bed. He decided getting outside the cramped dorm room and some fresh air would do him some good.

Before he left the room, he grabbed a towel and bathroom utilities. He almost always woke up early so he could be one of the first to shower. And he hoped that a nice cool shower would cool him down and help him feel better. 

As the freshman walked to the bathroom, he tried to breath. He couldn’t feel sick, especially not today. For one McConnells don’t feel under the weather. But he also today he had two midterms. Math and history. And while he knew his friends, teachers, and all the other students he personally didn’t know very well, all believe Jason would do brilliantly on the test, he still had to be at the top of his game.

Once he arrived at the bathroom, he started the shower. He fully stripped himself and stepped in. At first, the coldish water felt nice against his skin. But after a little while Jason’s body felt too cold. He turned the knob and then it was too hot. And no matter how many times Jason turned the knobs, the temperature just wasn't right. Eventually Jason dealt with too cold water instead of hot. At least it helped his throbbing headache that was caused by the feeling of heat. But overall he was uncomfortable as he washed himself.

After his shower he wrapped himself in a towel. He wiped the steamy mirror and looked at himself. He looked exhausted, but since he didn’t feel as sick or gross as he did when he first woke up, he assumed he at least looked better too. Hopefully no one would question him today.

When Jason opened his room door he surprisingly saw Peter sitting on the top bunk, wide awake. When his roommate heard the door close he didn't even look up to see who it was, assuming it was Jason, of course.

He was flipping through he english notes as he sat criss-cross on his bunk. "Hey Jason. Have you started the english essay that’s due, like, tomorrow.” He spoke quickly as he turned the pages. Then spared a glance at his roommate. “Cause I haven't and I’m- Woah… Um. You doing okay man?"

Was it that obvious? He had to put more effort into looking better. McConnell's always looked professional and put together. "Uh, yeah? Why?" His father would probably scoff at his only son. ‘Pathetic’ he would say.

"You look- you look tired. I guess?" Peter leaned over the bunk bed, and examined his friend. Realizing what he said might've been rude, he quickly back tracks. "I-I mean, no offense! I guess it's just-"

"I'm fine Peter." Jason cut him off bluntly, feeling strangely irritated at the boy. He signed, slightly frustrated as he thought of an excuse. “It’s just- exams.”

Peter blinked, and Jason could tell he was a little surprised at his tone. Because Jason was never blunt or harsh when he was talking to Peter. He was always soft and genuine to him. "Are- are you sure?" He hesitated to ask.

But Jason’s head didn't feel or work right at the moment. He did feel sick, but he couldn't admit that. McConnell's don't get sick. They're always feeling their best.

"You usually don't see me up this early." Jason came up with an easily believable excuse. "I'm just tired. A- a bit more than usual, that's all." He could hear his father scolding him for his slight stutter and choice of words.

"Oh. Yeah okay. I guess you're right." Peter said, giving up the subject. At least for now. “Can you hand me my laptop?”

“Sure.” Jason felt relieved his friend believed him. "What are you doing up so early, anyways?" He asked as he handed him the laptop.

"Yesterday I had like three fucking midterms. Ugh.” He groaned, resting the laptop in front of him. “I crashed super early after I was done. Thank god their over."

Oh yeah, Jason remembers walking in their room at 7pm, to already see an adorably exhausted Petter tangled in his covers, sleeping very peacefully (and beautifully).

"Makes sense. You were tired yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah I was..." Peter answered, mindlessly tapping his fingers on his laptop as he waited for the screen to load. . "Just like you are now, maybe you should get some sleep."

"What?" Jason said, surprised. "You mean now?" He almost scoffed at his roommate as he sat down at his desk.

"Um, yeah. I guess?" Peter shrugged.

"Pft- yeah no Peter." Jason said, turning back to his desk, and rolled his eyes when Peter couldn't see. "I have a midterms for math and history today. And I have to revise my essay due tomorrow. You know, the one for English?" He explained, and he sounded reasonable to himself.

"Yeah... But..."

"Already had my rest, no time for that now. Exams peter. Exams." Jason continues. "Isn't that why you're up?"

Peter breathes in and says, "Yeah, I guess." Peter didn’t completely believe him. Jason was always prepared for exams. Surely he had time to rest.

“Anyways,” Jason spoke after a moment of silence, hoping to distract his friend from their current subject.. “You were asking about our English essay?”

“Oh yeah!”

~***~

First period was English, as always. Their teacher droned on and on about the assignment due the next day Luckily with the help of his sickly roommate, Peter managed to get half of it done in the morning. If their English teacher said anything crucial about their grades or the class, Peter could tell Jason didn’t register it.

Jason looked uncomfortable and unfocused, he was probably falling asleep as the clock ticked by. Peter was worried and wondered why no one else really acknowledged Jason, certainly he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Peter came to the conclusion that everyone else was too stressed with exams and essays and assignments to really care. Jason always got perfect grades there was nothing to worry about when it came to Jason McConnell.

But of course, Peter worried. Because he couldn’t help but care about Jason.

~***~

Jason’s next class, art, was fine. The class’s final assignment was due yesterday so the class didn’t have much to do. He walked over to where his sister, Nadia, was sitting. She was really the only one who he knew in the class. Everyone else knew of Jason McConnell, it wasn’t always the other way around.

“You look like shit.” She said.

Jason took off his bag, “Thanks.” And then sat down. For once, he was the McConnell twin with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Nadia was always blunt with her brother. “You’re sick.”

“Mm Hm” He put his shoulder on the desk and rested his head on his hand.

“You should go to the nurse.” She said. “Get some rest?”

“Yeah, after today.” He muttered and closed his eyes. “Got stuff to do. Exams.”

“You’re an idiot Jason.”

“My grades say otherwise.”

Nadia tsks and didn’t bother him about anymore. He was going to get himself hurt or even more sick. Perhaps he’d get more people sick. But those consequences would be caused by his own choices. Jason would be fine.

~***~

The math exam went by fairly quickly. The room was hot, too hot. And Jason felt immensely uncomfortable, but it seemed all the other students, including his friends, were too occupied and focused on their current exam to notice. Jason knew how to solve all the problems and answer whatever questions on the test with ease. The headache and irritating heat made it more difficult but he managed.

He turned in his test after he checked all the answers, and noticed he had twenty minutes until class ended. He walked back to his desk and doesn’t notice the jealous stares he gets from some of the other students. They all think he’s a naturally born prodigy. So Jason sat down in his seat and waited.

Then someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Huh?” He groaned as he lifted his head from his desk and opened his eyes.

“You fell asleep.” He hears Peter say. “Class is over.”

“Oh.” Jason merely said. He rubs his eyes and stands up. He can’t help but notice Peter’s concerned gaze, but he tries not to pay attention to it.

“How’d you do?” Jason asked as he gets up. They both walked out of their next class that they share together. It was PE so Peter was particularly about Jason.

“Ugh, I think I did okay. I mean, I know I passed.” Peter said. “Probably got a B. Ugh, why is there vocabulary in math! This isn’t English!”

“Mm, yeah.”

Jason felt a hand on his forehead. He didn’t try to retaliate. Peter was gentle, and his hand felt cold and soft. He subconsciously leaned into his hand, and didn’t notice his roommates blush as he did.

Peter removed his hand from Jason’s forehead. “You’re- You’re sick Jason.”

Jason shrugged. “A bit.”

“I think you have a fever man. You should probably go to the nurse or something? Like, take the rest of the day off and-”

“Peter, I’m alright.” He cuts off. “Why are you so…” Caring towards me? He struggled to find the right words to describe his friend. “...worried?”

Peter shrugged. “Being sick sucks, especially when you have shit to do you know? It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have to work so hard. Don’t you think you deserve some extra rest?”

Jason didn’t really know how to react, because what he said sounded logical. Except as a McConnell he should be able to handle it. At least till the end of the week. It was Thursday. “God, I’m fine Peter.” He almost sneered. Instead of considering what Peter said, he’d push him away. “Quit pestering me, I can take care of myself.” And he huffed and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m afraid that his fic is turning out… Boring? Not sure if everything I write is necessary, I don’t want to sound pandering. I also hope the dialogue doesn’t sound fake, or if Jason’s reasons for not admitting he’s sick isn't logical?? I didn’t really bring in any other characters, besides Nadia for that quick scene. Ugh this fic is kind of shit? : / jfhjdsshajfkldajlk Ah, feedback (positive or negative) would be great!!
> 
> Okay so, I might be getting the dorm rooms wrong but like, whatever. Also I know this is probably not canon but I love the idea of Peter and Jason sharing a bunk bed!! Peter would 100% sleep on the top bunk, haha.


End file.
